


Nie do odrzucenia

by Marionetka



Series: Opowieści z Ba Sing Se [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Ba Sing Se, Gen, nastoletni bunt (tak jakby), ucieczka z domu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 18:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionetka/pseuds/Marionetka
Summary: Armia upomniała się o Sang Ji, kiedy miał trzynaście lat. Goniec wojskowy przyniósł do domu Pangów ciasno zwinięty list z informacją, kiedy i gdzie ich syn ma się stawić na szkolenie dla poborowych.– Nie chcę iść do wojska – oświadczył wtedy Sang Ji, porwał wezwanie na milion kawałków i zamknął się w swoim pokoju.Następnego dnia rano, zanim jeszcze wzeszło słońce, wymknął się przez okno. Nogi poniosły go na północny wschód, w stronę Ba Sing Se, gdzie wojna nigdy nie miała prawa go dogonić.





	Nie do odrzucenia

**Author's Note:**

> Powinnam najpierw skończyć _Króla Ziemi..._ , ale nastoletni Sang Ji bardzo chciał zostać napisany, więc oto jest. Historia jego wstąpienia w szeregi Dai Li. W przyszłości pewnie pojawią się inne tego rodzaju miniaturki z chłopcami w zielonych szatach w rolach głównych.
> 
> Akcja toczy się 14 lat przed wydarzeniami z _Króla Ziemi..._ i, co za tym idzie, 19 lat przed rozmrożeniem Aanga.

> _„Pangowie i Yum Soon Hanowie już tam na nas czekają."_
> 
> Toph Beifong,  _„Miasto murów i tajemnic"_

  


Sang Ji Pang miał siedem lat, kiedy w Gaoling pojawił się młody pan Lao Beifong. Nikt do końca nie wiedział, czym dokładnie mężczyzna się zajmował, ale efekty, więcej niż zadowalające, widzieli wszyscy. W niedługim czasie przybysz dorobił się małej fortuny, wybudował posiadłość, którą natychmiast okrzyknięto najokazalszą w okolicy i ożenił się z panną Poppy, prawdziwą lokalną pięknością.

Sang Seok, najstarszy brat Sang Ji, nie był tym zachwycony. W końcu Poppy była _jego_ narzeczoną.

Sang Ji szybko zrozumiał, że zerwane zaręczyny jego brata to dopiero początek swoistego trendu – przeznaczeniem Lao Beifonga najwyraźniej miało być odebranie rodzinie Pangów wszystkiego, na co pracowały całe jej pokolenia. Zanim chłopiec skończył dwanaście lat, pan Lao zaczął rozszerzać swoją działalność na praktycznie wszystkie dziedziny handlu, poczynając od przypraw i drewna, a kończąc na tkaninach. Wkrótce z tekstylnego imperium Pangów ostał się tylko jeden skromny sklep, którym w dodatku ojciec Sang Ji musiał zarządzać sam, a ludzi zupełnie przestała obchodzić pieczęć z wizerunkiem kolibra w locie. Liczył się dla nich już tylko skrzydlaty dzik wiszący nad bramą rezydencji Beifongów. Niejako w proteście przeciw takiemu biegowi wypadków ojciec obwiesił cały swój dom i sklep rysunkami, rycinami i haftowanymi skrawkami materiału przedstawiającymi rodowy symbol. Wkrótce żadne z jego czworga dzieci, żaden gość czy klient, dosłownie nikt nie mógł nie natknąć się gdzieś na kolibra.

Ojciec trochę sfiksował, kiedy stracił majątek, ale wtedy żadne z rodzeństwa, może poza najstarszym Sang Seokiem, jeszcze tego nie rozumiało. Ale młodsi też doskonale wyczuwali panujące w domu i w sklepie napięcie. Wkrótce tylko Sang Ji został przy ojcu, by pomagać w prowadzeniu interesu.

Kolorowe płótna i jedwabie nigdy mu się nie nudziły, każda bela materiału wydawała się opowiadać jakąś historię swoją fakturą, wzorem, a nawet zapachem. Sang Ji spędzał więc w sklepie długie godziny, chłonąc wyjaśnienia i lekcje ojca jak wyschnięta ziemia wodę. Uczył się o hafcie i różnych metodach tkania, o tym, jakie stroje szyje się z jedwabiu, a jakie z cieniutkiej wełny. Od kogo kupować i komu sprzedawać, i jak prowadzić księgi rachunkowe. Ojciec przyuczał go do zawodu kupca i mając jedenaście lat Sang Ji był absolutnie pewien, że właśnie to chciałby w życiu robić.

Ale to nie on był najstarszym synem, więc nie miał szans na odziedziczenie sklepu. I to on, jak na złość, był jedynym magiem ziemi w rodzinie. Trwała wojna, najdłuższa wojna w historii świata, i Naród Ognia powoli zbliżał się do Gaoling. Armia upomniała się o Sang Ji, kiedy miał trzynaście lat. Goniec wojskowy przyniósł do domu Pangów ciasno zwinięty list z informacją, kiedy i gdzie ich syn ma się stawić na szkolenie dla poborowych.

– Nie chcę iść do wojska – oświadczył wtedy Sang Ji, porwał wezwanie na milion kawałków i zamknął się w swoim pokoju.

Następnego dnia rano, zanim jeszcze wzeszło słońce, wymknął się przez okno, zabierając ze sobą tylko garść monet, dokumenty i kilka książek. I jeden rysunek kolibra w locie, na pamiątkę. Nogi poniosły go na północny wschód, w stronę Ba Sing Se, gdzie wojna nigdy nie miała prawa go dogonić.

***

Dostał się do Ba Sing Se po kilku miesiącach wędrówki. Nie szedł sam. Z zachodu, północy i południa do największego miasta na świecie zdążały całe rzeki ludzkiego mrowia – kupcy goniący za interesem, naukowcy chcący się kształcić na Uniwersytecie, biedacy opuszczający w popłochu spalone zgliszcza swojego życia. Na gościńcach można było spotkać ludzi tak różnorodnych i niezwykłych, że jego własna historia wydawała się Sang Ji całkiem nijaka i zwyczajnie nudna.

Dorósł w drodze. Podróż odarła go z wielu złudzeń, w których został wychowany. Nauczył się wydawać pieniądze i je zarabiać, spać czujnie jak dzikie zwierzę i nieustannie strzec swojego dobytku, trzymać język za zębami i używać noża. Nikomu w drodze nie powiedział, że jest magiem ziemi, ale ćwiczył w każdej wolnej chwili. Przygotowywał się – sam do końca nie wiedział, na co.

Kiedy po miesiącach wędrówki na horyzoncie zamajaczyły wreszcie mury wielkiego Ba Sing Se, Sang Ji miał czternaście lat i trwał w niezachwianym przekonaniu, że jest już mężczyzną.

***

W mieście mógł sobie wybrać, w którym sklepie z tkaninami chce pracować. Wystarczyło tylko, że pokazał swój dokument tożsamości i widniejącą na nim pieczęć z kolibrem w locie. Wieści o bankructwie ojca najwyraźniej nie dotarły jeszcze do Niezdobytego Miasta, bo na sam widok nazwiska Pang został zatrudniony w pierwszym sklepie, który mu się spodobał. Właściciel, pan Bao Tong, dość tęgi mężczyzna, który na pewno już dawno przekroczył sześćdziesiątkę, pozwolił mu nawet nocować w magazynie.

Sang Ji natychmiast z zapałem zabrał się do pracy. Przez kilka pierwszych dni zapoznawał się ze sklepem i uważnie obserwował klientów, którzy się w nim pojawiali. Potem, kiedy już zrozumiał, jakich mniej więcej ludzi przyciąga biznes pana Bao Tonga, zaczął bezwstydnie wykorzystywać wszystkie sztuczki, których nauczył go ojciec.

Niestety, mimo całej wiedzy zgromadzonej przez pokolenia rodziny Pangów Sang Ji nie osiągnął spektakularnych sukcesów. Po prostu nie urodził się z naturą sprzedawcy. Potrafił dobrać towar, doradzić niezdecydowanemu klientowi i bezbłędnie wyliczyć należność, ale namówić do kupna kogoś, kto wszedł tylko się rozejrzeć – już nieszczególnie.

– Co by ojciec powiedział, gdyby mnie zobaczył? – pożalił się raz, kiedy już zamykali z szefem na noc. – Przecież ja się w ogóle nie nadaję do handlu...

Pan Bao Tong poklepał go po ramieniu z taką werwą, że pod Sang Ji aż ugięły się kolana, i uśmiechnął się odrobinę.

– Nie opowiadaj bzdur, chłopcze! Gdyby nie ty, złodzieje wynieśliby mi pół sklepu. – Faktycznie, w przyłapywaniu drobnych złodziejaszków Sang Ji był naprawdę dobry. – Poza tym nazywasz się _Pang_! Na pewno przyniesiesz mi szczęście.

***

Nie przyniósł panu Bao Tongowi szczęścia.

Dwa miesiące po tym, jak rozpoczął pracę, Sang Ji obudził się w środku nocy. Ze snu wyrwał go jakiś szmer, stłumiony odprysk hałasu rozlegającego się gdzieś w głównej hali sklepowej.

Wstał najciszej, jak tylko mógł, i po omacku odszukał wśród swoich rzeczy nóż. Zacisnął palce na jego gładkiej, wyślizganej rękojeści i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Z emocji aż zaschło mu w gardle.

W sklepie był złodziej.

Powoli, bardzo powoli uchylił drzwi, które dzieliły magazyn od części wystawowej, i wyślizgnął się ze swojej względnie bezpiecznej kryjówki. Wokół niego było prawie zupełnie ciemno. Tylko w najdalszym zakątku sklepu, gdzie znajdowały się najdroższe haftowane jedwabie, majaczyło mdłe zielonkawe światło. Poblask przesuwał się nieznacznie to w jedną stronę, to w drugą, jakby ktoś zastanawiał się, co dokładnie powinien zabrać. Sang Ji przemknął się w tamtą stronę, ukrywając się najpierw za kontuarem, a potem za niskim regałem z włóczką, skąd mógł bez trudu zobaczyć złodzieja.

Naprawdę żałował, że go zobaczył. Mężczyzna był wprawdzie sam, ale przewyższał go wzrostem tak bardzo, że Sang Ji nie miał z nim najmniejszych szans. W słabym świetle emitowanym przez jakiś dziwaczny fosforyzujący kryształ nie dało się dostrzec wiele więcej, ale chłopak nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że intruz przewyższa go również tężyzną fizyczną. Przestraszył się. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył, by przekonać go, że powinien schować się w magazynie, a rano udać przed panem Bao Tongiem, że spał jak kamień i nie słyszał włamania.

I pewnie by tak zrobił, gdyby wstając nie zawadził nożem o róg regału z włóczką.

Uderzenie nie było głośne i w biały dzień, kiedy w sklepie ciągle ktoś się przemieszcza albo coś mówi, nikt by go nawet nie usłyszał, ale w głuchej ciszy zabrzmiało jak trzęsienie ziemi. Złodziej drgnął, wyprostował się jak struna, chwycił pierwszą z brzegu belę jedwabiu i wybiegł na zewnątrz, nawet się za siebie nie oglądając. Sang Ji rzucił okiem na puste miejsce na półce i z wściekłości zacisnął dłoń na nożu tak mocno, że wysłużona drewniana rękojeść zaczęła niebezpiecznie trzeszczeć. Zupełnym przypadkiem włamywacz ukradł najlepszy materiał, jaki mieli – sprowadzany aż z Omashu, haftowany srebrną nicią jedwab.

Bez chwili zastanowienia rzucił nóż na podłogę, wybiegł ze sklepu i popędził za złodziejem, który wciąż przyświecał sobie tym swoim kryształem. Podążając za migoczącym punktem zielonego światła, skręcił w prawo, potem w lewo i kolejny raz w prawo, aż w końcu trafił do uliczki tak wąskiej, że gdyby dwie osoby szły obok siebie, ocierałyby się o okalające przejście mury. Uliczka zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, bez żadnych odnóg czy skrętów, i właśnie wtedy Sang Ji z rumieńcem wstydu przypomniał sobie, że jest _magiem ziemi_.

Wciąż biegnąc, wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce i wykonał taki ruch, jakby uderzał pięściami w blat niewidzialnego stołu. Ciągnący się przed nim bruk zaczął drgać i pękać. Największa wyrwa zdawała się gonić złodzieja, zmieniając ulicę w gruzowisko. Grunt pod nogami uciekiniera stał się tak drobny, że nogi mężczyzny zapadły się aż po kolana. Sang Ji podbiegł do niego i zdjął mu z ramion belę materiału.

– Nie zapłacił pan za to – powiedział szamoczącemu się włamywaczowi, uśmiechając się szeroko. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się ukryć, jak bardzo wykończył go ten nocny bieg przez miasto. – Zabieram to z powrotem do sklepu.

Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł możliwie jak najszybciej, zostawiając mężczyznę uwięzionego w popękanym bruku. Nie miał zamiaru czekać, aż się uwolni i mu przyłoży. A poza tym był prawie pewien, że nie zamknął za sobą drzwi do sklepu.

U wylotu wąziutkiej uliczki czekała na niego postać w długiej, ciemnej szacie i kapeluszu. Odgłos powolnych, przesiąkniętych drwiną braw powędrował echem pewnie aż do unieruchomionego złodzieja. Sang Ji podszedł bliżej.

– Całkiem nieźle, młody – mężczyzna, a sądząc po głosie raczej młody chłopak, odezwał się do niego bardzo ciepło, wręcz jowialnie. W głowie Sang Ji natychmiast zapłonęło podejrzenie. – Świetnie ci poszło jak na pierwszą taką akcję.

Mruknął pod nosem coś, co mogło zostać uznane za podziękowanie, wyminął mężczyznę i zaczął iść w stronę sklepu. Nie uszedł nawet kilku kroków, a usłyszał za sobą cichy szelest. Zatrzymał się. Szelest natychmiast ustał. Zrozumiał, że to szaty tamtego i obrócił się do niego przodem.

– Czego chcesz? – spytał, poprawiając sobie na ramieniu belę materiału. Była potwornie ciężka i naprawdę chciał ją już odłożyć na miejsce. – Nie mam za dużo czasu.

Mężczyzna w kapeluszu i szeleszczącej szacie uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko i podszedł bliżej. Cuchnęło od niego dymem tytoniowym.

– Jestem Li Yuan. – Wyciągnął otuloną w kamień dłoń, ale Sang Ji jej nie uścisnął. – A ty?

Dobre wychowanie, które wbijano mu do głowy przez całe dzieciństwo w Gaoling, kazało natychmiast odpowiedzieć. Podać nazwisko, imię ojca i herb. Ale mimo uśmiechu i sympatycznego głosu Li Yuan nie sprawiał wrażenia kogoś, komu mówi się rzeczy.

– Kim jesteś? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. – I czego ode mnie chcesz?

Li Yuan cofnął rękę. Wciąż się uśmiechał, ale z jego twarzy nagle wyparowała cała życzliwość. Sang Ji był pewien, że tak naprawdę nigdy jej tam nie było.

– Należę do Dai Li, policji kulturalnej Ba Sing Se – odpowiedział mu Li Yuan. – Uważam, że nadawałbyś się na agenta. Czyli można powiedzieć, że proponuję ci pracę.

Sang Ji przyjrzał się uważnie mężczyźnie, a raczej temu, co miał na sobie. Przy bliższej inspekcji nawet w ciemności można było zauważyć wielki symbol Królestwa Ziemi naszyty na jego piersi. Strój przypominał mundur, a on uciekł z domu właśnie po to, żeby nie musieć nosić munduru.

– Nie chcę iść do wojska – odpowiedział. – A poza tym mam już pracę.

– Ach tak? Skoro tak twierdzisz, młody....

Sang Ji puścił się biegiem w kierunku sklepu, żeby możliwie szybko zniknąć Li Yuanowi z oczu. Jego ostatnie słowa dudniły mu w uszach przez całą drogę.

***

Następnego dnia rano Sang Ji zaspał.

Zawsze wstawał, zanim pan Bao Tong pojawił się w sklepie. W oczekiwaniu na przybycie właściciela szykował się na kolejny dzień pracy, zamiatał podłogę i otwierał okna, żeby wpuścić trochę rześkiego porannego powietrza, ale po nocy pełnej wrażeń padł na swoją matę i obudził się dopiero o dziewiątej rano. A pewnie spałby jeszcze dłużej, gdyby pan Bao Tong nie zaczął nim energicznie potrząsać.

– Wstawaj, chłopcze! – powtarzał przy tym nieustannie, ale Sang Ji nie miał siły otworzyć oczu.

W końcu mocniejsze szarpnięcie zdołało go rozbudzić i Sang Ji leniwie rozchylił powieki. Szef pochylał się nad nim tak nisko, że jego okrągła twarz przysłoniła mu niemal całe pole widzenia. Był blady, bledszy niż pobielana ściana magazynu, na której tle Sang Ji go widział.

Jedyne, co w tamtym momencie kołatało się w głowie chłopaka, to uporczywa myśl, że przecież zawsze wstaje przed przyjściem pana Bao Tonga.

– Przepraszam, proszę pana – wybełkotał półprzytomnie. – Zaspałem, ale to dlatego, że...

Pan Bao Tong niecierpliwie położył mu dłoń na ustach.

– To nieważne! – odpowiedział. Sang Ji wpatrywał się w niego wytrzeszczonymi z zaskoczenia oczami. – Musisz natychmiast spakować swoje rzeczy i wynieść się ze sklepu.

_To_ obudziło go natychmiast. Odepchnął mężczyznę od siebie i zerwał się z maty. Czuł, że jego dłonie drżą ze zdenerwowania.

– Ale... ale jak to? Przecież sam pan mówił, że dobrze mi idzie praca! Że przyniosę panu szczęście!

Policzki Bao Tonga pobladły jeszcze bardziej. Zaczął nerwowo splatać i rozplatać dłonie.

– I oczywiście miałem rację – odpowiedział. – Przyniesiesz mi szczęście... jeśli natychmiast znikniesz ze sklepu.

– Ale ja...

– Natychmiast, _Młody Panie Pang_!

Nagle zrobiło się niesamowicie oficjalnie i Sang Ji poczuł się tak, jakby w magazynie gwałtownie spadła temperatura. Na jego czoło wystąpił zimny pot. Gdzieś zza drzwi dobiegł go ledwo dosłyszalny szelest jakiejś tkaniny. Ktoś chodził po sklepie, być może dreptał w tę i z powrotem pod drzwiami magazynu. Nie podobało mu się to. Szczególnie fakt, że pan Bao Tang zaskrzeczał jego nazwisko tak głośno, że na pewno nie stłumiły go liche drzwi.

Bez trudu mógł sobie wyobrazić mężczyznę, którego spotkał w nocy. Jego kapelusz i długą szatę z symbolem Królestwa na piersi. I ostry zapach tytoniowego dymu.

– Rozumiem. – Skłonił się nisko, tak nisko, że jego ojciec dostałby ataku serca, gdyby to zobaczył. – Dziękuję, że mogłem dla pana pracować, panie Bao Tong.

Kiedy wychodził, nie widział po drodze nawet śladu po obecności Li Yuana, ale był absolutnie pewien, że sklep pachnie tytoniem.

***

W żadnym innym sklepie nie było dla niego pracy. Zdobycie tej wiedzy przypłacił bolesnym pęcherzem na lewej stopie, bo przez cały dzień chodził od drzwi do drzwi i w każdym miejscu słyszał wyraźne, niczym nie umotywowane „nie”. Podobne reakcje jego prośba o zatrudnienie wywoływała w sklepach z odzieżą, naczyniami, kwiatami... We wszystkich sklepach w Środkowym Pierścieniu.

Pieniądze, które mu jeszcze zostały, nie starczyłyby na nocleg w bogatszej części miasta, więc o zachodzie słońca przeszedł do Niższego Pierścienia, kurczowo przyciskając do piersi swój podróżny tobołek. Miał wrażenie, że w każdym zaułku czyha na niego jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, a niektórzy przechodnie zbyt długo zawieszają spojrzenia na jego lichym dobytku. Rozglądał się za jakąś stancją, ale z każdej w ostatniej chwili rezygnował. Nagle dotarło do niego, że nie jest aż tak dorosły, jak to sobie wcześniej wyobrażał.

W końcu, kiedy zmierzch zabarwił niebo na pomarańczowo, a cienie przechodniów wydłużyły się niepokojąco, uznał, że _musi_ gdzieś przenocować. Zatrzymał się na widok wytartego, skrzypiącego szyldu z napisem STANCJE. Budynek wyglądał jak miejsce najgorszego sortu. Farba w kolorze oliwek odchodziła od drzwi całymi płatami, a na progu zebrała się spora warstwa kurzu. Ale Sang Ji nie miał wyboru. I tak wątpił, żeby było go stać na więcej niż jedną noc i śniadanie. Pan Bao Tong wygonił go ze sklepu tak szybko, że nie zdążył się nawet upomnieć o zaległą wypłatę.

Wszedł do środka. W środku stancja wyglądała nieco mniej obskurnie, niż się tego spodziewał. Pomieszczenie, do którego trafił, coś w rodzaju recepcji, było porządnie wymiecione, świeżo wyszorowana podłoga pachniała ługiem i szałwią. Nie zauważył żadnych karaluchów.

Za wysokim kontuarem siedziała starsza kobieta. Głowa opadła jej na piersi. Pochrapywała cicho, a kok, w który upięła swoje siwe włosy, przekrzywił się nieznacznie. Wyglądała porządnie. Wzbudziła jego zaufanie.

– Dobry wieczór! – zawołał.

Staruszka obudziła się gwałtownie, o mało nie spadając z krzesła. Spojrzała na niego zamglonymi oczami.

– Czego tu chcesz, chłopcze? – spytała opryskliwie. Nie miała nawet jednego zęba. – Szukasz kogoś?

Sang Ji pokręcił głową.

– Nie, proszę pani. Chciałbym wynająć pokój.

– Dwanaście srebrnych monet za noc.

Przeliczył w myślach swoje pieniądze.

– Na razie na jedną noc – oświadczył, starając się nie zdradzić, że na więcej go nie stać. – Czy śniadanie jest w cenie?

Staruszka przechyliła się ponad kontuarem. Przyglądała mu się przez dłuższą chwilę i w końcu skinęła głową.

Sang Ji odetchnął z ulgą. Przynajmniej na jedną noc miał dach nad głową. Wolał nie myśleć, jak zdoła osiągnąć to samo w nadchodzących dniach.

***

Dwa miesiące w mieście nie wystarczyły, by Sang Ji pozbył się nawyków nabytych w drodze do miasta. Obudził się, gdy tylko ktoś otworzył okno w jego skromnym pokoju. Zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści noża, który trzymał pod poduszką. Oddychał równo, żeby nie pokazać intruzowi, że nie śpi.

Okno zamknęło się bezszelestnie. Intruz powoli podszedł do maty, na której spał Sang Ji.

– Nie udawaj. – W pokoju rozległ się głos Li Yuana. – Wiem, że cię obudziłem, młody.

Sang Ji usłyszał ciche uderzenie, potem syknięcie, a już po chwili do jego nozdrzy dotarł zapach palonego tytoniu.

– Zapalę sobie fajkę – poinformował go Li Yuan już po fakcie. – Mam nadzieję, że ci to nie przeszkadza.

Przeszkadzało mu, nawet bardzo, ale wciąż miał zamiar udawać, że śpi. Rozmawianie z Li Yuanem wydawało mu się kompletnie bezsensowne. Nie miał mężczyźnie nic do powiedzenia.

– Ostatnio proponowałem ci pracę. – Kimkolwiek był, nieszczególnie przejął się brakiem odpowiedzi. – Odmówiłeś mi, pamiętasz? – Sang Ji uparcie milczał. – Mówiłeś, że jesteś już zatrudniony gdzieś indziej. Ale ta przeszkoda chyba została już skutecznie usunięta!

Usiadł na macie. W zupełnie ciemnym pokoju sylwetka Li Yuana była tylko ciemniejszą plamą na tle niemal zupełnie czarnej ściany, ale dla porządku obrzucił tę plamę nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Wiedział, że jego nieproszony gość tego nie zobaczy, ale mimo to poczuł się odrobinę lepiej.

– Mówiłem ci też – wycedził przez zęby – że nie chcę iść do wojska.

Li Yuan podszedł bliżej i usiadł w kucki naprzeciw Sang Ji. Dym z jego zapalonej fajki drażnił chłopaka w oczy.

– Dai Li to nie wojsko, chłopie. Nie bijemy się z wrogiem, tylko pilnujemy porządku w mieście. Łapiemy złodziei i sutenerów, zamykamy zdrajców Królestwa. Nie podobałaby ci się taka robota?

– Chcę być kupcem, a nie nocnym stróżem – odpowiedział z przekonaniem i położył się z powrotem na matę. – Idź sobie. Jestem śpiący.

Nie poruszył się, kiedy Li Yuan wstawał z podłogi, ani kiedy wychodził przez okno na skąpaną w mroku ulicę, ale przez cały czas zaciskał dłoń na rękojeści noża. Palce drżały mu lekko. Aż do świtu wmawiał sobie, że to z zimna.

***

Trzy tygodnie. Tyle czasu Sang Ji wytrzymał, śpiąc na dachach i podkradając pojedyncze owoce ze straganów. Wciąż nie wiedział, kim dokładnie jest Li Yuan, ale najwyraźniej jego organizacja miała w mieście ogromne wpływy, bo w Niższym Pierścieniu też nikt nie chciał dać mu pracy, a jeśli jakaś się już trafiła, tracił ją po zaledwie jednym dniu.

Dzielnica biedoty była ogromna, oblepiała Ba Sing Se ze wszystkich stron i chłopak nie przeszedł nawet połowy, chociaż wędrował praktycznie codziennie. Każdego dnia poruszał się coraz wolniej, objuczony nie tylko ulicznym pyłem i brudem, ale też ciężarem własnego głodu i niemocy.

Co jakiś czas wydawało mu się, że widzi w oddali postać w długiej, luźnej szacie albo zarys stożkowatego kapelusza. Nigdy nie zawołał, żeby przywołać ten cień. Nigdy nie był do końca pewien, czy nie majaczy.

Słońce wisiało wysoko na niebie, kiedy trafił do lepszej części Niższego. W każdym razie wydawała mu się lepsza. Spod spadzistych zadaszeń niskich domów patrzyły na niego odrobinę czystsze, porządniejsze twarze. Towary na chodnikowych straganach były świeże, a handlarze nie mieli brudu za paznokciami. Albo może po prostu zaczął się powoli przyzwyczajać.

Ustawił się w ogonku do malutkiej budki z owocami. Na zbitym z dwóch wąskich desek stole piętrzyły się dorodne, zielonkawo-brązowe gruszki mango. Spojrzał na sprzedawcę. Mężczyzna nie zwracał na niego uwagi, spokojnie obsługiwał pierwszą osobę w kolejce. Sang Ji wyciągnął rękę po owoc, który leżał najbliżej.

W pierwszej chwili wydawało mu się, że ktoś złapał go za nadgarstek, ale dłoń, która zamknęła się na jego ręce, nie była połączona z żadnym ramieniem. Sang Ji z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w utkane ze skały palce, ale tylko przez chwilę, bo kamienny konstrukt gwałtownie poszybował do tyłu, boleśnie wykręcając mu ramię.

Krzyknął, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Gruszka mango wypadła mu z dłoni i wylądowała na ziemi. Ludzie z kolejki stłoczyli się bliżej handlarza, odsuwając się od Sang Ji. Ktoś położył mu rękę na wykręconym ramieniu. Poczuł znajomą woń tytoniu.

– Nie dość, że szpieg, to jeszcze na dodatek złodziej – powiedział beztrosko Li Yuan. Sang Ji domyślił się, że mężczyzna po prostu odgrywa jakieś przedstawienie dla gapiów. – Na szczęście _w końcu_ udało nam się go złapać.

Kolejkowicze wyraźnie się rozluźnili. Zupełnie, jakby naprawdę wierzyli, że Sang Ji może być szpiegiem. Niby _dla kogo_ miałby szpiegować?

Li Yuan poprowadził go przed sobą do najbliższego zaułka, wciąż wykręcając mu ramię. Sang Ji nawet nie spróbował się uwolnić. Może i umiał tkać, ale na pewno nie dość dobrze, by dać sobie radę w tej sytuacji. Nie z Li Yuanem, który śledził go od tygodni i na pewno znał każdy zakamarek miasta. I na pewno nie z ludźmi, dla których on pracował.

– Czego ode mnie chcesz? – zapytał, bezskutecznie próbując obrócić głowę tak, żeby widzieć Li Yuana chociaż kątem oka. – Mówiłem ci już, że nie chcę pracować dla...

– Nie bardzo masz teraz wyjście, młody – przerwał mu Li Yuan. – No chyba, że chcesz odpowiadać za kradzież.

– Niczego nie ukradłem. Powstrzymałeś mnie, prawda?

Li Yuan zaśmiał się szczekliwie.

– A co z tymi wszystkimi wcześniejszymi kradzieżami? Przed nimi nikt cię niestety nie powstrzymał.

Sang Ji zamilkł. Miał przeczucie, że brak dowodów jego winy nie grał najmniejszej roli w całej sprawie.

Li Yuan zatrzymał się w maleńkim, cuchnącym zepsutym mięsem zaułku i uderzył piętą o ubitą ziemię. Twarde, wyschnięte na wiór podłoże pod nogami Sang Ji nagle stało się sypkie, praktycznie lejące, i chłopak zapadł się aż po kolana.

– Spodobała mi się ta twoja sztuczka – mruknął Li Yuan. Usadowił się na ziemi i posłał w stronę Sang Ji nieszczery, chłodny uśmiech. Przywodził na myśl drapieżnika, który szczerzy zęby w oczekiwaniu na udane polowanie. – Trochę ją udoskonaliłem z kumplami, ale idea jest twoja, młody.

Chciał się odgryźć, powiedzieć mu, że każde chłopskie dziecko na prowincji potrafi to samo – co zresztą pewnie było prawdą, bo podpatrzył ten manewr u rolnika pracującego przy sadzeniu drzewek owocowych – ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, w ustach czuł suchość pustynnego żwiru. Spróbował przełknąć ślinę. Nic mu to nie pomogło.

– Czego chcesz? – syknął, zaciskając pięści tak mocno, że aż wbił sobie w skórę przydługie paznokcie.

– Mam wrażenie, że już odbyliśmy tę rozmowę. – Li Yuan pochylił się do przodu tak bardzo, że brzeg jego kapelusza oparł się o czoło Sang Ji. – Ale niech ci będzie, miej te swoją drugą szansę. Co ty na to, żebyśmy zostawili przeszłość za sobą i zaczęli od początku?

Sang Ji nie odpowiedział. Nie musiał. Jego zgoda nie była agentowi do niczego potrzebna.

– Jestem Li Yuan – przedstawił się i wyciągnął rękę. – A ty?

Sang Ji chwycił jego dłoń i ścisnął najmocniej, jak potrafił, wyobrażając sobie, że kruszy nieznośnemu agentowi kości.

– Sang Ji – odpowiedział krótko.

Nie wymienił nazwiska, pokolenia i herbu. Miał wrażenie, że w niczym mu to nie pomoże, a może tylko w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić rodzinie, którą zostawił w Gaoling. Zresztą... pewnie i tak ci Dai Li wiedzieli już o nim wszystko. Nie było sensu strzępić sobie języka.

– Witaj na pokładzie, Sang Ji! – zawołał Li Yuan, klepiąc go po plecach z fałszywym entuzjazmem.

Sang Ji uśmiechnął się krzywo i pozwolił, aby agent pomógł mu uwolnić się z grząskiego podłoża. Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś zastąpił wszystkie kości w jego ciele żelazem. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że ten nowy ciężar, ta propozycja pracy, do której przyjęcia został zmuszony, nie okaże się tym ciężarem, który pociągnie go na samo dno.


End file.
